The Way of the Dragon
Way of the Dragon was the first source book for the Dragon Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game and the first in the Way of the Clan series. Credits * Written by: John Wick * Additional Material by: David Williams, Rob Vaux, Cris Dornaus, Greg Stoltze and D.J. Trindle * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork: Matthew D. Wilson * Interior Artwork: Tom Biondolillo, Cris Dornaus, KC Lancaster, William O'Connor, Ben Peck, Brian Snoddy. * Maps: KC Lancaster * Artwork Prepress: Chris Dornaus, Steve Hough * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux * Interior Layout: Rob Vaux, D.J. Trindle and John Wick Table of Contents The Sword Path (page 4) * Fiction with Hitomi, Mirumoto Satsu and Yakamo. * Fiction with Togashi, Agasha and Mirumoto. Chapter 1: The Enigmatic Dragon (page 10) * Treatise on the Dragon Clan by Isawa Kaede. * Journals of Matsu Chinojo. * Kakita Ryoku's novel Winter. * Children of Togashi. * After the Fall of the Kami. * Togashi's Thunder. * The Mirumoto and Agasha family. * The Ise Zumi. Chapter 2: The Families of the Dragon (page 18) * Togashi family. ** Togashi's Secret. ** Togashi Castle. ** The Ascetic and the Worldly. ** History of the Togashi family. * Mirumoto family. ** Structure of the family and military. ** History of the Mirumoto family. *** Battle of Sleeping River. *** Battle of Cherry Blossom Snow Lake. *** Battle of Kyuden Tonbo. *** Battle of the Great Climb. *** Battle of Kenson Gakka. *** Battle of White Stag. ** Niten by Mirumoto Hojatsu. ** Mirumoto samurai training. * Agasha family. ** History. ** Agasha Shugenja. ** Agasha Foundries. ** Power of Names. ** Agasha - Kitsuki split. * Kitsuki family. ** Agasha Kitsuki. ** Kitsuki Diplomat. Chapter 3: Character (page 40) * New Skills * New Advantages * New Disadvantages * The Kitsuki family ** Kitsuki Magistrate School * The Togashi family ** Ise Zumi School ** Tattoos * Heritage Tables Chapter 4: Who's Who (page 54) * Togashi Mitsu * Togashi Yama * Mirumoto (ancestor) * Togashi Yokuni * Mirumoto Kaijuko (ancestor) * Togashi Gaijutsu * Togashi Hoshi * Mirumoto Daini * Mirumoto Tokeru (ancestor) * Mirumoto Hitomi * Mirumoto Sukune * Agasha Nodotai (ancestor) * Agasha Tamori * Agasha Kitsuki (ancestor) * Kitsuki Yasu * Agasha (ancestor) Chapter 5: Character Templates (page 70) * Tattooed Man. * Kitsuki Magistrate. * Mirumoto Duelist. * Agasha Shugenja. * Mad Tattooed Man (Ise Zumi). Appendix One: The Dragons of Rokugan (page 82) * Dragon Clan Lands. * Dragons in Rokugan Appendix Two: Kaze-do (page 85) * Two Styles * Way of Peace Appendix Three: The Agasha Spellbook (page 88) * Transform * Agasha's Journals * Kagaku Items. * Nemuranai of the Dragon Clan ** Mirumoto's Daisho ** Mirumoto's Armor ** Kitsuki's Coin ** Agasha's Glass ** Yugure Chochin ("Twilight Lanterns") ** Yon Tane-o Maku ("Four Seeds a Day") * Mizugusuri Appendix Four: Miscellany (Page 92) * Adventure Hooks ** Waterfall Hermit. ** Cave In! ** Hunger, a sword of Legend. ** The White Woman. ** Togashi Okkio. * The Lands of the Dragon ** Mirumoto Provinces ** Kitsuki Provinces ** Agasha Provinces ** Togashi Province * Shiro Mirumoto layout Appendix Five: Two Dragon Clan Decks (page 100) * "Fire and Jade" * "Conspiracy Theory" Crane Clan Character Sheets (page 109) * Reference Sheets. * Character Sheets. Way of the Dragon